e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki
Nikki was Curtis's girlfriend after he and Alisha broke up. Curtis saw her as his girlfriend when he went forward in time and met her in the present after Super Hoodie led him to her flat. Biography Early life Nothing is actually known about Nikki's life. At some point in her life, she discovered that she has an unspecified heart condition and that she must get a spare heart. Series 2 When Curtis' drug trip caused him to 'flash forward', he experiencd a future event where he stood on a roof in a superhero costume, when suddenly Nikki came and started to kiss him. Curtis, who got confused by Nikki, didn't tell Alisha about this and thought he would never see Nikki again. He was proved wrong after Super Hoodie led him and the rest of the gang to her flat. Nikki got Curtis curious. He broke up with Alisha and started stalking Nikki. She dismissed him and was generally quite bitchy towards him. After a guy named Ollie was shot and killed, he was taken to the hospital and his heart got transplanted into Nikki. Ollie had the power of Teleportation, and Nikki inherited his ability by getting his heart. Curtis, who knew Ollie, told her how she got her new power and got Nikki to start liking him by asking her out for a drink. She waited for him in the bar, without knowing that he and the rest of the gang were kidnapped by a crazy guy called Tim. Nikki thought that Curtis stood her up and was about to leave the pub, when she suddenly started to feel weird and got teleported to the warehouse where Curtis and the gang were in. She tried to get them out, failed and Tim tied her up. Tim was about to kill Alisha, but Curtis kicked him, allowing her to escape and realese everyone. After that, Curtis and Nikki officially became a couple. A few days later, Curtis went to a costume party with the rest of the gang and Nikki was home alone. She was thinking about Curtis, when suddenly she was teleported to the community centre's roof and found Curtis there, in his costume. This event was the one Curtis saw when he went to the future. Three months later, Nikki and Curtis were still together and very happy. Alisha found this guy that buys people's powers off them and Nikki, with the rest of the gang, sold her power to him. She bought flight tickets to Thailand for her and Curtis and seemed happy with her life. But when a mugger got to Curtis's pub and robbed the gang, Nikki was accidentally shot and killed by him. Ability *Teleportation, Nikki gained this ability when she received Ollie's heart in a transplant, which she then sold. It is speculated that Nikki's teleporting ability is triggered by thinking about someone and then being taken to them. When she is contemplating about the original owner of her heart she teleports to Ollie, and when she assumes that she has been stood up by Curtis she teleports to him.This is in direct contrast to how the power worked when it belonged to Ollie, as when he attempted to show it off to the Misfits, it seemed to require some mental effort just to get him a few feet from where he was originally standing. He also left a sandal behind, though this may just have been due to lack of skill on his part. Category:Characters Category:Others affected by the storm Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring characters